


пятнадцатая линия токийской подземки

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro, Let It Die (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Где-то вдали завыли «Шакалы». В Башне началась новая охота.





	пятнадцатая линия токийской подземки

**Author's Note:**

> участник фб-2019

Вагон размеренно покачивался.  
За окнами была лишь густая непроглядная тьма — поезд только-только въехал в тоннель. Тихо, пусто, вокруг — никого. Лишь они вдвоем. Освещение мигнуло, раздался звук торможения, и, казалось бы, вот он, конец пути — но, чуть затормозив, поезд вновь начал набирать скорость, несясь вперед сквозь темные тоннели.  
Ной сидела рядом, ее глаза были закрыты. Маска была плотно зажата в руке, и стоит чему-то произойти — она точно натянет ее резким быстрым движением, и вместе с ней и Син. Внимательно смотря на напарницу, поддавшуюся странному сонному настроению этого места, он моргнул. Наваждение не пропало, но туман в мыслях словно исчез, и, переведя взгляд в окно, он нахмурился, вспоминая события недавнего вечера.  
У Эна опять что-то спиздили. Грубо, но честно — незачем экономить на охране. И вчерашним днем, под страшным грифом «секретно», босс поручил своим двум лучшим чистильщикам добыть украденный предмет. Он гордо называл его «штукенцией», и, если честно, Сину очень сильно не хотелось знать, какую грибную дрянь хранила в себе украденная коробка. Воришкой оказался кто-то с магией телепортации, что тоже не добавляло ситуации позитива.  
Следы крысеныша вывели их сюда, в Это Место.  
Загадочное место, называвшееся «метрополитен».  
Сначала Син хотел было удивиться, но потом подумал, что и так много дерьма за жизнь перевидал, и не было тут ничего особого. Дьяволы иногда чушь куда более загадочную творили, а тут всего лишь тоннель с вагоном. Самое обычное дело. Правда воняло тут тухлятиной, но это к делу относилось мало.  
Наконец, поезд затормозил. В этот раз по-настоящему.  
Он остановился на светлой стеклянной станции, на которой, как и в вагоне, воняло тухлым мясом. Еще тут тоже было пусто, но это было лишь на руку Сину и Ной — синхронно надев маски, они поднялись и вышли прочь из замершего поезда. За ними не последовал никто — казалось, они были единственными пассажирами этого загадочного состава.  
Вокруг было стерильно чисто. Несколько пустых лавок, деревца в кадушках и жужжащий вдали эскалатор, ведущий наверх. Молча переглянувшись с напарницей, Син кивнул — их путь был определен. Здесь спрятаться было негде, значит, воришка определенно последовал наверх. Но теперь он был в замкнутом пространстве, а значит, его нахождение было лишь вопросов времени и раздражения двух лучших чистильщиков семьи Эна. Стоит границе злобы перейти черту девяноста процентов, то пиши пропало!  
Пока Ной рассматривала окружение, взглядом Син зацепился за огромное полотно с картой и приветственной надписью. Малополезная информация, но вот одна деталь привлекла его внимание.  
Указатель гласил, что они были на Пятнадцатой Линии.  
— Эй, Ной, — окликнул напарницу Син.  
Та ковырялась в кадке с растением — очень интересно, зачем — и, подняв голову, недоуменно посмотрела на приятеля. Порадовавшись, что маска скрывала ехидную ухмылку, Син постучал пальцем по маршрутной карте.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышала про Пятнадцатую Линию?  
— Кровокрас один раз жаловался, что тут дерьмово кормят, но не более.  
Хм. Значит, это не иллюзия, и место реально существовало. Что ж, это одновременно облегчало и усложняло поиски.  
В случае иллюзии Син мог попросту вызвонить Эна и потребовать дать разрешение на использование Ножа из Универмага — хорошая вещица, уничтожала магию только так. Это могло помочь им в поисках крысеныша. Но вместе с этим попадать в чужую магическую реальность — себя не беречь. В обратном же случае их двоих не ждала ловушка, но и место придется все же исследовать.  
Н-да, такое себе удовольствие.  
Внезапно, около эскалаторов что-то загромыхало — Ной и Син одновременно развернулись, готовясь к столкновению с крысенышем ли, или же с местными обитателями. Молоток привычно лег в руку, и стоило Сину только сделать шаг вперед, чтобы посмотреть поближе, как виновник шумихи сам выкатился к ним, лежа лицом на скейтборде.  
На таинственном незнакомце был синий плащ и кеды явно не по размеру.  
Ной озадаченно поскребла голову. Син нахмурился и пробормотал:  
— Что это?  
Словно услышав его вопрос, гость вскочил на ноги — но криво встал на скейтборд и, поскользнувшись на нем, вновь шлепнулся на скользкий пол. В этот раз он уже не предпринимал попыток вскочить вновь, и Сину удалось рассмотреть внезапного гостя повнимательней.  
Кто бы это ни был, вкус у него был отменный — по маговским предпочтениям моды, разумеется. Лицо было скрыто за маской-черепом, а прямо на ней красовались темные очки с яркими завитушками на стеклах. Таинственный вторженец был мелким, ростом примерно с Фудзиту, и это лишь добавляло вопросов к тому, почему такой хиляк что-то делал в этом явно... не самом дружелюбном месте.  
Заметка: в дружелюбных местах не пахнет тухлятиной. Мотайте на ус.  
Нахмурившись вместе с Сином, Ной наклонилась к сэмпаю и шепнула на ухо:  
— Выглядит, как дьявол.  
— Дьяволы ростом под несколько метров, а еще у них рога. А этот ниже меня, а еще в порванных кедах.  
Они все еще смотрели на внезапного гостя этой станции, словно его осмотр мог что-то им дать.  
Одно ясно было точно — это был не воришка.  
— Ну, дьяволы разные бывают... — дернула плечами Ной.  
Один из них жил у них дома в качестве собаки. То есть, конечно, никто этого не знал. Все успешно делали вид, что собака — это просто собака, а вовсе не свихнувшийся маг, которому понравилось притворяться огромной черной псиной. Ну хоть в квартире не гадил, и на том спасибо!  
Гость пошевелил ногой, и Син покрепче сжал молоток в руке. Ной наклонилась к нему, заметив, что тот захотел шепнуть ей на ухо кое-что интересное:  
— Может, это Эбису?  
Они с сомнением уставились на дергающуюся ногу.  
— Да не, не похожа.  
— Ну смотри. Маска-череп — есть. Тупое поведение и любовь к внезапным падениям — есть... Мне кажется, это все же Эбису.  
Ладно.  
Возможно, это и правда Эбису. Какая-нибудь Эбису из другой реальности... Или где они сейчас пропадали? В любом случае. Решив, что проверить все равно надо, Син многозначительно посмотрел на Ной, и, получив от нее кивок одобрения, двинулся к таинственному гостю.  
Поднять его за шкирку оказалось проще простого — словно под плащом были лишь кости.  
Небольшая встряска произвела отрезвляющее действие на незнакомца, и тот заверещал громко и тонко — и явно мужским голосом, что сразу выдавало в нем кого угодно, но точно не Эбису:  
— Сэмпай! Не будь грубияном, поставь меня на место!  
Ной издала многозначительное «гм», а Син так и вовсе вылупился на непонятное существо у себя в руках с ужасом и опасением. Что-что он там сказал? Сэмпай?  
— Между прочим, чтобы сделать идеальный кикфлип, надо тренироваться неделями. Я начал позавчера. И почти получилось! Я хотел показать тебе, но, вижу, стараний ты не оценил, и...  
— Так. Заткнись на секунду.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Син потер висок свободной рукой.  
Ему уже не хотелось задумываться о том, что тут творилось. Точнее, почему тут это творилось. С какой стати неизвестный ему паренек... возможно, паренек стал бы называть его сэмпаем и говорить с ним так, будто они сто лет знакомы?  
Или это очередные проделки дьяволов?  
— Ты вообще кто? — поинтересовался Син, осматривая фигуру перед собой.  
Глаза под стеклами очков у незнакомца засверкали, и он, все еще вися в воздухе, упер руки в бока и гордо объявил:  
— Дядюшка Смерть!  
— Я же говорю — дьявол! — прошипела сзади Ной. — Только у дьяволов такие тупые имена.  
— И почему же ты к нам... выкатился? — подумав, Син добавил: — Я понял, что ты делал кикфлип. И облажался. Почему ты вообще вышел нас встречать? Ты хозяин этого места?  
Вопрос явно озадачил Смерть, и он отрицательно закачал головой.  
— Нет, что ты. Сэмпай, разве я похож на главу корпорации «Йоцуяма» и главного держателя пакета акций, который контролирует весь Совет Директоров?..  
Син хотел было согласиться с этим заявлением — звучало действительно глупо и потешно — но вдруг почему-то задумался.  
Зато ожила его напарница, торчавшая где-то сзади.  
— Эй! — внезапно возмутилась Ной. Она уперла руки в бока и возмущенно посмотрела на нового знакомого, словно тот украл самое ценное, что у нее только было. — Найди себе другого сэмпая! Он уже мой!  
За тихий ехидный смешок Син получил по шее — била Ной сильно и прицельно, а потому он на мгновение распластался на полу, что никак не соответствовало званию одного из главных чистильщиков Эна. К счастью, хозяин этого местечка не шибко беспокоился о подобном, он даже не взглянул на Сина, во все глаза глядя на Ной и ее кулаки.  
В голове он наверняка анализировал, что случится с ним, если Ной треснет уже его — это Син-то, при своей комплекции, отрубился на добрые несколько секунд, а бедняге напарница так и вовсе могла переломить шею. Ну, это если он смертен, конечно. Смерть не казался особо сильным, так, обычный хиляк, но не стали бы его просто так называть Смертью, верно? Будь он ей подвластен. А еще эта коса...  
Да, коса задавала тон. Определенно.  
Открыв глаза, Син к своему неудовольствию увидел смотрящих на него сверху Ной и Смерть.  
— Сейчас бы выпить, — пожаловался он, в тайне мечтая забыть об этом дурном месте, его хозяине и еще не встреченных обитателях.  
Дядюшка пафосным жестом поправил очки на носу и грозно заявил:  
— У нас тут безалкогольная зона!  
Нет, ну это совсем перебор!  
Смерть вновь оказался в подвешенном — буквально — состоянии, а Син внимательно смотрел на то, как тот дрыгает ногами. Получалось у него это отменно. С такой грацией шестиногого окапи у него точно получится кикфлип, да что там кикфлип — что угодно!  
А что, кстати, такое кикфлип?  
— Это прыжок на скейтборде, — с умным видом бросила Ной. Наверняка узнала от дьяволов! — Кровокрас хотел попробовать, но он проиграл пари, так что, может быть, через тысячу лет и увидим.  
Ага, так и знал!  
Они вдвоем уставились на Смерть, который болтался в руках у Сина.  
— Тряхни его посильнее, — посоветовала Ной.  
Син пораскинул мозгами. Иногда Ной предлагала странные вещи, но, пожалуй... Нет, в этом случае она была по-настоящему права. Несчастное чудо в его руках задрыгало ногами, явно понимая, что «потрясти» для Сина — это значит «тряхнуть так, что блевать захочется», и попыталось спастись и сбежать на волю, только вот легкая оплеуха не дала ему этого сделать. Легкая она, конечно, тоже в понимании Сина. Смотря на то, как у их нового несчастного знакомого откинулась назад голова, словно у сломанного болванчика, Син растеряно подумал, что, пожалуй, надо было бить послабее.  
Убить-то он, конечно, не убил этого чудика, но вот вырубил его точно. Он еще раз покосился на Ной, словно ожидая одобрения от нее, но напарница отвлеклась на яркую карту метрополитена, разглядывая окончания цветных линий. Коснувшись самой длинной, она повела по ней пальцем и так и дошла до станции, на которой сейчас были они вдвоем. Ну, технически втроем.  
Вдруг Ной вздрогнула и резко одернула руку, после чего с искренним ужасом уставилась на Сина. Тот тоже немного заволновался — пугалась Ной только в самых редких случаях, в очень серьезных, стоит заметить — но тут же помрачнел лицом, когда напарница постучала костяшкой пальца по уже знакомой карте.  
— Сэмпай! Тут говорится, что рядом есть магазин. Может зайдем?  
— Мы на задании, — занудным тоном проговорил Син, попутно потряхивая чудо в плаще. Он поправил очки пафосным жестом, прямо как Смерь до этого — но сделал это лучше! — настолько, что даже Ной с улыбкой закатила глаза, после чего добавил: — Потом. Я видел тут торговый автомат, можешь попробовать заглянуть туда.  
— О-о-о! Где? Где?  
Напарница заозиралась в поисках чудесного торгового автомата, а Син мысленно прикинул, как сильно ему дадут пинка за очевидное вранье. Не было тут никаких автоматов. Он от досады тряхнул Смерть еще сильнее, ну так, не со зла, и тут...  
— Что это?  
Ной и Син синхронно уставились на выпавшую из плаща плоскую квадратную картонку. Чуть приглядевшись, они увидели на ней яркий рисунок с изображением уже известного им Смерти верхом на скейтборде, а прямо под ним красовалась яркая надпись... Чем дольше Син смотрел на этот предмет, тем меньше смысла видел в нем, и, с трудом оторвав от него взгляд, он повернулся к Дядюшке.  
Смерть смирно висел у него в руках и даже не брыкался. Смешно было думать, что кого-то настолько нелепого назвали столь грозным именем, но Син уже привык ко всяким странностям. Знакомство с Кайманом здорово отрезвляло и давало понять, что в их мире возможно абсолютно все ненормальное.  
Хотя о чем он вообще? Он же знаком с Кровокрасом. Это было куда более убедительно, чем пельменная магия одной наглой ящерицы.  
Ной продолжала разглядывать картонку, вертя ее только так, а сам Син медленно перевел взгляд на повисший у него в руках источник шума. Но сейчас Смерть молчал, да так долго, что он даже на мгновение испугался, что ненароком убил этого чудака. Ну, то есть, конечно, не самая большая потеря, но все же Сину не нравилось терять возможные источники информации. После Дядюшки им хоть что-то мог рассказать только предметный указатель в центре станции, но эта табличка вряд ли знала, куда смылся крысеныш со штукой...  
Штукенцией.  
Да. Штукенцией Эна. О, Кровокрас его подери, иногда боссу хотелось намылить шею.  
— О, это игра. Мы сейчас в игре.  
Син выразительно посмотрел на Смерть, после чего тряхнул его — тот тоненько завизжал.  
— Какой еще игре? — прошипел он.  
Но Смерть явно не понимал подобных вопросов и лишь промычал что-то неопределенное себе под нос. Когда его тряхнули еще раз, а Ной дала легкого щелбана, то способность говорить у местного явно-не-главы-корпорации сразу же проснулась, и он заверещал:  
— Ну, как какой! Самой лучшей! И сейчас за нами наблюдает Игрок... Я думаю. Вообще-то я его нигде не вижу, наверное, опять свалился вниз и попал под поезд.  
Последнее он пробормотал задумчиво и скорее для себя. Ной и Син опасливо покосились на рельсы.  
— Какой Игрок?! О чем ты?!  
Мозг Сина перестал пытаться обрабатывать информацию и благополучно отключился. Все звучало настолько абсурдно, что при должном объяснении он уже был готов поверить в любую чушь, которую скажет ему Смерть.  
— Ну как какой! Самый обычный! И..  
Нет, ну это уже ни в какие ворота.  
Ной резко перевела взгляд на Сина и кивнула.  
— Ну-ка потряси его еще раз.  
Звучало очень разумно.  
Но после взбалтывания Смерть все же раскололся. И рассказал, что здесь творилось. Ной и Син слушали его внимательно, иногда вставляя свои удивленные охи и ахи в нужные места, но в основном ясно было одно — это был местный аттракцион, где куча оживших мертвецов дралась и лезла на самый верх. Сейчас они были у подножья огромной башни, которая возвышалась над облаками... Почему ее не было видно ни из Дыры, ни из измерения магов? А дьяволы его знают.  
Хотя наверняка знают, эти ублюдки.  
Выслушав занимательную речь Смерти, Син многозначительно переглянулся с Ной.  
Они кивнули друг другу.  
Абсолютно ничего не поняли.  
— Значит, Башня...  
— Башня Варваров, — с важным видом поправил Дядюшка Смерть. — Это зарегистрированный торговый знак. Ты не можешь произносить его частично.  
Пытаясь осознать тот бессвязный поток информации, который они только что услышали, Син неохотно кивнул.  
Ага. Понятно. Что ничего не понятно.  
Он с подозрением покосился на их гида в этом новом странном месте, и тот, явно заподозрив, что еще одно неосторожное слово — и его опять будут трясти, вдруг заволновался и писклявым голосом пробормотал:  
— Сэмпай! Если ты еще раз тряхнешь меня, то мне придется обратиться в срочную службу Грибного Магистра. Она очень больно бьет половником тех, кто нарушает спокойствие на станции. Тут у нас, знаешь ли, мирная зона.  
— Грибной Магистр?  
У Сина нервно дернулся глаз. Он, конечно, многое повидал за свою жизнь — например, одного уродливого ящера, любившего пельмени, который этой любовью в итоге уничтожил самое большое зло в Дыре и в мире магов, но некоторые вещи он отказывался воспринимать. Например, это.  
Значило ли это, что в мире существовал еще один маньяк, поехавший на грибах? Мало им Эна было с его манией даже мясо в виде грибов резать, так еще и некий Магистр... Судя по озадаченному кряхтению сзади, Ной тоже не была уверена в желании познакомиться с этой дамой, а потому они вместе немо решили, что больше не будут трясти их несчастного гида по этому безумному месту.  
Не хватало еще познать гнев Эна местного разлива. Нет, серьезно? Грибы? Почему они вообще кому-то нравились?  
Аккуратно поставив Смерть на ноги, Син с тихим стоном потер затылок и задумался о вопросах значимых. Не о смысле бытия, хотя, конечно, иногда хотелось узнать, почему его жизнь выплясывала такие завитки на прямой дороге, но что-то более значимое, что-то...  
Подумав, Син еще раз с опаской посмотрел на Дядюшку. Неизвестно, кто окрестил его так — Дядюшкой, вестимо, а не Смертью, потому что по поведению он и правда напоминал более смышленую версию Эбису, которой не откусили часть мозга... Но Смерть все же оставался единственным более-менее вменяемым источником информации тут, и, судя по тому, что он поджидал их тут, значит, он встречал всех гостей Пятнадцатой Линии.  
— Ты не видел тут такого... — Син очертил руками фигуру в воздухе, — ... маленького крысеныша? У него еще была коробка в руке. Черная, с нарисованными грибами. И красная кепка.  
Чуть подумав, Дядюшка все же кивнул, и Син радостно переглянулся с Ной. Отлично! Ублюдку не уйти, уж они-то его в мусорном пакете доставят Эну, а тот пусть сам разбирается, что делать с воришкой.  
— Да, а что?  
— Скажем, этот... Крысеныш своровал у нас кое-что очень важное. Одну штучку.  
— Штукенцию, — поправила Ной.  
Голос ее звучал кисло. В очереди на намыливание шеи Эна появился кое-что еще.  
— Ага, и нам надо его поймать. И желательно не убить, — Син переглянулся с напарницей. — Хотя это как получится, конечно же.  
Подумав, Смерть пробормотал:  
— Звучит знакомо. Ваши методы работы. Правда у нас в основном на ожившие трупы охотятся, но, в целом... Вы тоже чистильщики?  
Подобный вопрос всерьез озадачил Сина, но Ной, кажется, уже перестала удивляться. Она с важным видом кивнула, после чего щекнула пальцами — и указала прямо на Смерть, который тщательно расправлял плащик после тряски.  
— Ты сказал «тоже». У вас тут есть свои ребята?  
Вторгаться на чужую территорию не хотелось, но, видимо, выбора не было.  
Смерть лишь слегка пожал плечами, словно это не было особой проблемой, после чего все же кивнул. Ага, стало быть, он явно был кем-то тут главным, если успешно выживал и знал так много! Что он там говорил про акции и советы директоров?!  
Впрочем, эти слова давали Сину совсем немного — это Эн разбирался в тонкостях бизнеса. Но звучало шибко умно, а значит, Смерти явно не стоило верить.  
— «Шакалы». Они работают на корпорацию «Йоцуямы». Убивают трупы, которые бродят слишком долго... Ну или уже не бродят.  
По словам Смерти выходило, что ожившие мертвецы для Башни были чем-то более чем обыкновенным. Как обычные люди для магов. Син в задумчивости потер подбородок, мысленно сочувствуя этим ребятам — наверняка тоже платили не очень и зарплату задерживали... Если этот хрен, Смерть, выдавал ее в принципе.  
— Любят кровь, а потом все это убирать! — горестно вздохнул Смерть, будто именно он оттирал кровавые пятна.  
— Мне нравятся эти «Шакалы». Чем-то напоминают нас, не думаешь?  
С азартной улыбкой Ной поглядела на Сина, и тот понял — сейчас ей хочется набить одному из них морду. Милое и похвальное желание, но, пожалуй, как-нибудь потом. Когда они найдут свою цель и выберутся отсюда.  
— Может попросим у них помощи?  
— Вот еще, делить свою добычу с ними! — Ной закатила глаза. — Сэмпай, где твой азарт? У тебя тут намечается охота на время, ты против местных головорезов. А еще куча мертвецов! Да это раз в сто веселее тренировок в Дыре!  
Син такие тренировки не очень-то одобрял — все же, он был результатом одной из таких, пошедших не по плану — но кивнул. Ладно. Если они встретятся с этими ребятами, которые определенно не работают на Смерть, то они обязательно устроят с ними состязание за голову крысеныша.  
— Да, звучит весело, — кивнул он.  
— Значит, вы идете в Башню, да? Сэмпай?  
Смерть смотрел на них внимательно, и Син нахмурился. Он не любил тех, кто изображал дурака, а на деле оказывался манипулятором и какой-нибудь более важной и страшной тварью — и, кажется, их знакомый был именно таким. Но все наваждение спало, когда Син увидел за стеклами очков два голубых глаза.  
Это заставило его перекосить лицо.  
Так, ладно... Почему-то он этого не ожидал. Почему-то.  
— Ну конечно, нам же надо найти крысеныша и выбить все дерьмо, — угрюмо проговорила Ной, потирая кулаки. — Стоя тут этого не сделаешь!.. Наверное. Если ты не Эн.  
— Значит, хватаем козявку и бежим домой...  
Возведя глаза кверху, Син вздохнул.  
Звезды тут было видно отлично. Но они загадочно молчали, явно потешаясь над идиотизмом ситуации.  
— Чтобы достать вашего приятеля, вам надо пройти Башню, — с умным видом проговорил Смерть.  
— Ага-ага. Может быть.  
Ничего они проходить, конечно же, не будут. Время — деньги. Деньги, вытрясенные из Эна.  
— А потом, как ты пройдешь Башню, я уничтожу мир, сэмпай! — раздался звонкий голос Дядюшки Смерти откуда-то сбоку. — Вообще я не хотел этого делать... То есть, я уже планировал. Но вы, ребята, вселили в меня уверенность! Хотя если вы победите меня в конце, то, возможно, я все же не стану этого делать. Только не тряси, только не тряси! Эй, сэмпай?  
Услышав это, Ной агрессивно зашипела в своей манере, явно давая понять, что только один человек вел себя тут весело и непринужденно, и тем более, что очень важно, называл Сина «сэмпаем». Сам же несчастный «старшой», слушая безобидную перепалку на фоне, возвел глаза к потолку с немым вопросом о том, когда все это завершится.  
С потолка ему на нос капнула грязная водица, явно говоря, что богов тут не интересовали причитания чистильщиков Эна, для этого надо было позвонить на номер службы поддержки и уже там выставить свою претензию дьяволам за игнорирование чьих-то мольб. В общем, все было как всегда.  
В полной заднице.  
Он обернулля и лишь вскинул бровь, видя, как Ной держит Смерть за грудки и трясет его. Сладкая парочка мгновенно замерла, видя, что их драгоценный сэмпай смотрит на них, как на двух идиотов. И ладно бы этот Смерть, но Ной... Ной!..  
«Я верил в тебя», — смахнув слезу, подумал Син.  
От неожиданности Ной резко разжала руки, но, вопреки ожиданиям, Смерть ловко приземлился на пол. Вот засранец! А еще на скейтборде навернулся, наверняка это тоже было банальным способом привлечь внимание.  
— Так. Во-первых, у нас не так много времени. Засранец, стащивший у Эна штучку...  
— Штукенцию, — с нечитаемым выражением поправила Ной, хотя явно было, что истинное название этого предмета звучало еще хуже, чем данное Эном.  
— Да, вот эту дрянь. Короче, он где-то тут, и мы должны его поймать. Это во-первых.  
Син загнул палец, после чего указал на Смерть. Тот аж засветился от радости.  
— Во-вторых, мы не будем проходить эту чертову Башню. У нас, знаешь ли, не так много времени, мы люди занятые.  
— Сэмпа-а-ай, ну так не честно! — проскулил Дядюшка.  
— В-третьих, — проигнорировав его, Син продолжил: — никакой мир ты уничтожать не будешь. Мы уже один раз видели нечто похожее, такой себе опыт, признаюсь, не рекомендую. Поэтому советую тебе молчать.  
Немой кивок стал хорошим согласием, и Син улыбнулся — вряд ли под маской это было заметно, но, кажется, Смерть быстро понял, что на него точно не злятся и честно-честно больше не будут трясти. Похлопав нового знакомого по плечу, Син кивков указал на эскалаторы.  
— А теперь идем. Чем быстрее мы разберемся с крысенышем, тем быстрее мы вытрясем из Эна награду. Будет он нас еще в такие места засылать из-за своей дерьмовой охраны.  
— Выкину его грибную рассаду в окно, — с наслаждением пообещала Ной.  
Но стоило им вдвоем проделать несколько шагов вперед, как Син понял, что что-то было не так. И этим «чем-то» был Смерть, продолжавший стоять ровно на том месте, куда его уронила Ной. Он молчал, и это настораживало. Син закатил глаза.  
О боги, какая драма.  
— Че встал-то?  
— Ну, как же. Вы идете на поиски. А я остаюсь тут! Сэмпай, вы же напарники, как в детективных сериалах. А их всегда двое! Зачем третий!  
Звучало очень искренне и точно так же очень глупо.  
Ной кашлянула в кулак, явно на что-то намекая, и Син ощутил немой укор и легонький тычок в бок локтем. Ну, легонький с точки зрения Ной, конечно же. Он вскинул руки и тихо застонал.  
Безумие!  
— В смысле останешься? Ничего подобного, пойдешь с нами. Мы тут не ориентируемся, в отличие от тебя.  
Перспектива посадить Дядюшку Смерть на лавку и забыть о его существовании, как о страшном сне, звучала заманчиво. Даже очень привлекательно, если признаться. Но Син понимал, что без нормального проводника по Башне они будут тут не лучше кучки оживших трупов, что в погоне за славой и победой стремились на самый верх, а потому стоило поискать решение своей проблемы неспособности ориентироваться в этом грязном запутанном месте.  
Ладно, не таком уж и грязном. Выглядело получше некоторых мест в Дыре.  
Услышанное явно озадачило Смерть на целых несколько секунд, после которых смысл сказанного Сином дошел до его головы, а глаза — черт возьми, у него и права были глаза под очками — засверкали с азартом. Можно было дивиться тому, как он радовался возможности пойти с ними, потому как Син не считал себя кем-то особенным... Ну, для этого парня.  
Кажется, он был тут главным. И пусть не отнекивается, за версту чувствуется.  
— Значит, я могу пойти с тобой, сэмпай?! — радостно переспросил Смерть, и, когда сзади раздался надсадный кашель Ной, мгновенно исправился: — Ну, то есть, да. С тобой. Да?  
— Если будешь молчать, — со вздохом кивнул Син.  
Что ж, ладно, это точно будет долгая поездочка.  
В последний раз взглянув на станцию прибытия, он потряс головой. В мыслях не укладывалось, что нечто подобное может существовать где-то относительно рядом. Иногда дьяволы умели ломать все представления о мире банальным щелчком пальцев, и иногда было жалко, что подобное выражение не было метафорой или преувеличением.  
А ведь Ной тоже могла бы быть дьяволом... Нет, хорошо, что все же не стала.  
Эскалатор наверх тихо зажужжал, когда на него встали три новых гостя Башни. Син покосился на стоявших позади Ной и Смерть, обменивавшихся безобидными подколами про ломание скейтбордов — кажется, они понравились друг другу куда больше, чем в самом начале. Это хорошо. Значит, вести диалог с этим странным парнем будет именно она.  
— Ладно, бравые бойцы. Идем. Ищем пацана в красной кепке, — буркнул Син и махнул рукой.  
Ной и Смерть одновременно гаркнули громкое: «Да, сэмпай!» и гуськом последовали за ним.  
Где-то вдали завыли «Шакалы».  
В Башне началась новая охота.


End file.
